


围墙

by I_can_drive_car



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Thermian
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_drive_car/pseuds/I_can_drive_car
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

那两个星期是贾斯廷与安德鲁之间往来上的一段间歇时间，安德鲁竟然没有主动来找麻烦。一定有什么事情酝酿着，贾斯廷无不焦虑地想。这一段时间贾斯廷和顾问们一起讨论峰会上的一些注意事项，在晚上睡觉前给贝拉克打个电话谈谈心，还有一个星期天他邀请格里一起去看了场电影。

波音737在黄昏时到达意大利。在树木的浓荫之中，贾斯廷牵着索菲和Xav的手漫步在西西里的街头。他们的目光越过玫瑰花坛，望见一艘快艇向着更宽阔的海面移动，再往前便是星罗棋布的岛屿。  
“我们好久没有这样一起欣赏过海景了。”贾斯廷的目光追随了一会儿快艇，然后落到索菲身上，他俩的目光相遇了，互相忘情地注视着对方。  
“是啊。纵然生活多变，我对你的却始终如初。”索菲笑意温和，蓝色的眸子却像含有深意。  
贾斯廷低下头羞涩地笑了。“小孩子不许看。”他伸手捂住Xav的眼睛，吻上索菲的唇。

第二天，天气热得像是被煮沸了。当贾斯廷乘坐的汽车从隧道里行驶到阳光下时，只有蝉鸣声打破了夏日的宁静。  
唐纳德抱住贾斯廷亲吻了他的脸，其余的和他只是冷淡地握了手或者是象征性地拥抱一下，然后再去与其他人问候。他们都穿得很好，每一个肢体动作透露着磅礴的野心，却尽力用着友好的声音谈起向其它人谈起自己的理想与信仰。贾斯廷只好悄悄溜到摆着鸡尾酒的桌子旁——那是这地方唯一一个能让他显得不那么孤独尴尬的地方。

“初次见面。”  
贾斯廷像一头受惊的鹿一样回过头，差点打翻自己刚刚调好的鸡尾酒。朝他走来的那个法国男人低沉的声线就像蛊惑人心的恶魔，轮廓英俊的脸像是雕刻过的石膏，这让人羡慕的资质帮了他不少忙——女士们总乐意把票投给他，把他暗想为理想的情夫。  
他扬着眉毛，仿佛看到了什么奇怪的事情。但不管如何，贾斯廷知道自己现在必须得有个伴儿可依附，那样他才能与其他人亲热地谈论几句。

“你好。”贾斯廷微笑着朝他打招呼，他的声音在这里显得有些突兀。他举起酒杯，问：“这杯酒是我刚刚调好的，你要尝尝吗？”  
“不必。”他摇摇头，伸手指向不远处的一栋建筑，“会议马上就要开始了，你不去准备一下？”  
贾斯廷一时有些不知所措，他四处张望，的确见不着特朗普他们的影子了。“嗯？哦，是的，我的确该去准备一下……谢谢，谢谢你……”  
“这是你的公务包。刚刚你的摄影师让我把它给你。”埃马纽埃尔打断了贾斯廷支支吾吾的话语，“你似乎很内向。”  
“那倒没有……”贾斯廷的低着头把鸡尾酒又放回桌子上，从埃马纽埃尔的手中接过公务包，“谢谢。”

随后又是一阵令人心悸的沉默。贾斯廷的肚子里有千万句客套话，可此时他一句也吐不出。“那我们……一起过去吧？”贾斯廷傻傻地说。  
“嗯。走吧。”埃马纽埃尔不假思索的回答又让贾斯廷感到尴尬。他伸手搂过贾斯廷的腰，香根鸢尾胸针的花瓣一半向上翘起，一半向下翻卷，花心深处还长有三枚由雌芯变成的长舌形瓣儿，都在阳光下熠熠发光。贾斯廷庆幸自己找到了新的话题。  
“总统先生，您喜欢香根鸢尾吗？”  
“是的，你知道它是法国的国花。它象征着宿命中的游离、破碎的激情和精致的美丽,以及易碎且易逝的人生和爱情。这枚胸针，你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，它很漂亮。”贾斯廷点点头，“据说这也是上帝赐予克洛维的礼物。”  
埃马纽埃尔忽然停下了。那时花园里没有任何响声，除了他们的呼吸声，气氛庄重得像是教皇要为国王举行加冕仪式。他走到贾斯廷的面前取下自己的胸针，仔细地把它别在贾斯廷的胸前。“那么它归你了，可爱的甜枫糖。”

贾斯廷无法解释为什么自己的心跳会忽然加快，心脏搏动的声音猛若擂鼓，将不知多少加仑的血液抽离大脑。他的耳朵红了，显得有些狼狈。  
“谢谢，你——你对我太好了。我、我的意思是……”贾斯廷嗫嚅着，他的声音越来越小，几乎连他自己都听不清了。他甚至觉得埃马纽埃尔在捉弄他，他偷偷瞥了对方一眼后打消了这个念头，因为对方依然严肃地看着他。贾斯廷的目光又不受控制地投向那枚金闪闪的胸针，嘴角忍不住上扬。  
“就当作见面礼吧。”埃马纽埃尔笑了。他低头看了一下手表，“走吧？”  
“嗯。”

他们继续同行，为了避免尴尬，贾斯廷只好找一些泛泛的话来搪塞。推开大门，冷风吹在贾斯廷的脸上，他稍微放松一点了。阳光透过玻璃斑斑驳驳地射在走廊，尽头会议室的大门敞开着。  
“喂？恩里克，在吗？……哦！他没接我电话！”  
随即里面爆发出一阵讥笑，听得贾斯廷毛骨悚然。  
“他一定是有事……”贾斯廷听出来这是唐纳德的声音。他继续不满地小说咕哝着，仿佛没听见他人笑声中的讥讽嘲笑，“这有什么好笑的……哦！贾斯廷，你们终于来了！”他的声音忽然高了一个档次，贾斯廷知道他是想转移其它人的注意力。于是他露出一个亲切的笑容想去拥抱唐纳德，迈开腿却发现自己似乎无法行动——埃马纽埃尔扯住了他的衣角。

“可以开始会议了吗？我不想因为一些幼稚的不关紧要的事浪费了我们的时间。各位的时间应该都很宝贵的，不是吗？”埃马纽埃尔轻轻拍了拍贾斯廷的腰，不过那看向唐纳德的目光却冷到让人脊背发寒。  
安格拉朝他投来赞许的目光。那是一个衣着宽松，头发零乱的德国佬，她甚至没有用任何化妆品就来参加会议。她看起来就像一位友善的邻家阿姨。不过有思想的人不需要太在意自己的外表。  
其它人或多或少都有些惊讶，包括贾斯廷。他不明情况地抬起头，几乎强硬地被埃马纽埃尔扯过衣服，拉到属于他的座位之前。

“年轻人真暴躁。”唐纳德耸耸肩，做出一个无可奈何的表情，显然他已经不想再多说任何一句话了，在会议开始前变成他那看似一本正经的模样。  
贾斯廷更愿意把这形容为暴风雨前最后的宁静。他低着头，浑身在战栗。其它人也战栗着。他们不约而同地转过身子，不安地打量着唐纳德。贾斯廷后悔了，后悔和埃马纽埃尔一起进入唐纳德的视线，他想把那枚香根鸢尾胸针还给埃马纽埃尔，他想立马与这个危险的法国佬撇清关系——但一切都为时已晚。

贾斯廷把公务包放在大腿上，从里面翻出一个黑色笔记本，再把包放回地上。他埋怨地看向埃马纽埃尔，对方漫不经心地扫过一眼，却让贾斯廷猛地避开。他回忆着当时埃马纽埃尔看过来的一瞬间，甚至不知道安倍晋三是什么时候开始讲话的。显然他也被吓得不轻，一连好几个单词的发音都没咬准。在他讲到“命运共同体”的时候唐纳德不屑地哼了一声。  
之后气氛变得箭拔弩张起来。埃马纽埃尔和唐纳德似乎打算对着干，唐纳德第三次打断了埃马纽埃尔的讲话，提议让大家分享自己的看法。贾斯廷看得出来埃马纽埃尔在压抑怒火。大家交换完意见，支持唐纳德的人与支持埃马纽埃尔的人刚好持平。只有贾斯廷踌躇着环顾四周，大家都光顾着分享自己的看法，而忽略了那个温和安静的加拿大男孩，唯有坐在他对面的梅颇有兴趣地与他搭话：“特鲁多总理，你认为呢？”

突如其来的一句话引起了大家的注意。埃马纽埃尔大概是意识到这是一个好机会，他站起身走到贾斯廷身边问：“特鲁多总理，你支持谁？”他的笑容让贾斯廷心生不安。  
坐在贾斯廷左边的唐纳德一把揽着贾斯廷的腰，朝埃马纽埃尔不客气地大喊：“怎么？你想拉票？”  
埃马纽埃尔的笑容变得僵硬死板起来，嘴角的肌肉不自然地活动着：“特朗普总统，我和他的谈话用不着你来插嘴。通俄门的事解决了吗？”  
贾斯廷被挤在两人中间一句话也不敢说，战战兢兢地听着两人言语上的针锋相对。唐纳德把脸凑到贾斯廷的耳边，低声说，“贾斯廷，我相信你一定是支持我的。”  
“特鲁多总理，你不会支持这么荒诞不经的政策，对吧？”  
贾斯廷的手微微颤抖，那枚胸针闪闪发光。他的大脑快速地思考了一下，用轻颤的声音说：“其实……我、我觉得特朗普总统的意见……挺好的。我并不认为这是一种新孤立主义，因为……”  
贾斯廷的眉头皱了皱，因为什么？他想不出任何论据来支持他的观点。而唐纳德大笑着把他搂入怀中，“哈哈！贾斯廷，我的好兄弟……”  
“哦。不错的想法。”埃马纽埃尔沉着脸回到自己的位置。


	2. Chapter 2

“贾斯廷？”会议结束后天已经黑了，埃马纽埃尔抓起公务包追上贾斯廷。他揣揣不安地等待对方的回应，他觉得自己可能下一秒就会像个被老婆甩了的邋遢男人一样尴尬地愣在原地。

但那没有发生。

贾斯廷的眼中流露出来明显的惊愕之情，还夹杂着几丝胆怯，“噢……怎么了？”他说话时嘴里似乎含着一颗水果糖，声音软软的。

“一起吃顿饭吧？”埃马纽埃尔几乎从未这么虚伪地对谁做出过这副温和姿态。

“你想在私底下批评我？因为我没有给你投票？”贾斯廷朝他微眯起眼笑了，睫毛抖了抖，是一种很倦怠的病容。

“额…………我发誓不是。”埃马纽埃尔的声音铿锵有力。虽然他是总统——总统不能撒谎吗？

“噢……但是很抱歉，我还有很重要的事情要做。”贾斯廷揉揉眼睛，“明天吧，明天我们一起吃饭。”

没等埃马纽埃尔回答，他摇摇晃晃地走了。埃马纽埃尔拧着眉头，还是决定偷偷跟着他。“一定是有什么事情……他总不可能因为那些小事就避着我。”

夜晚的空气总是清冷的，贾斯廷往手上哈着热气，裹紧了大衣。他的精神状态看起来不太好，埃马纽埃尔担心他前面的这个人可能下一秒就会摔倒。  
他左顾右盼了一下，似乎在躲避什么。  
埃马纽埃尔隐隐约约间看到了不远处的一辆车子上坐着一个人，因为光线问题，他看得不是很清楚。车门被打开了，那个人从车上下来，贾斯廷把头低得更低了。

埃马纽埃尔意识到事情有些不对劲，把自己的身体藏在一辆轿车后面。那是一个白种人。他有一个亮晃晃的脑门，非常强壮。

这里除了他们三个以外几乎没有其他人，黑夜下只有树木交戈摇曳的影子和飒飒的声音。贾斯廷不得不与那个男人正面相遇。

“贾斯廷。”那个男人叫出他的名字，语气里带着挑逗性的讽刺。埃马纽埃尔无法看到贾斯廷的表情，但他觉得现在贾斯廷一定害怕极了。  
那个人把脸凑到贾斯廷的耳畔，低声对他说了些什么，贾斯廷的身体开始剧烈地颤抖，不受控制地向后退步，对方上前一步抓住贾斯廷的胳膊，衣袖下若隐若现地露出一只劳力士手表。他笑了，露出了白森森的牙齿。他的唇再次蠕动起来，握着贾斯廷的胳膊的手青筋暴起。

“闭嘴，闭嘴！”贾斯廷用双手捂住耳朵，像一只被陷阱困住的动物一样呻吟，“求你了……不要说了………”  
埃马纽埃尔不知道他经历过什么，但他遭受过的痛苦恐怕不会轻易缓和。  
那个男人又对贾斯廷说了一句话，顺手拍了拍贾斯廷的肩。一段时间的犹豫后贾斯廷终于点了点头。那个强壮的男人最后看了贾斯廷一眼，露出一个嘲弄般的笑容。他没有再说什么，回到车上去了，然后扬长而去。

贾斯廷稍稍侧过身，他忽然一个趔趄跪倒在地上。埃马纽埃尔终于看清楚了他的脸。他的脸上满是痛苦的泪水，他深吸了几口气，努力克制自己的行为。但他忍不住了，他把头磕在地上，痛苦地大哭起来。他撕心裂肺的哭声中透露出绝望。

埃马纽埃尔把自己不合时宜的同情心收了收。理智告诉他他现在该做的就是转身，然后远远地离开贾斯廷，但他不放心贾斯廷，他现在看起来更虚弱了，仿佛大病一场。  
又过了几分钟，贾斯廷终于颤颤巍巍地从地上爬起来，用手背擦了擦眼泪，他弯下腰拍拍裤子上的灰尘，摇摇晃晃地继续往前走。他从兜里掏出一颗糖，剥开糖纸把它塞到嘴里，但他还是忍不住哭泣，那酸甜的味道无法安抚他的创伤。

空气里都氤氲着湿润的水汽，飘散着草木独特的气息。快要下雨了。

埃马纽埃尔又跟着他走了许久，他心里有一种说不出的感觉——他害怕贾斯廷发现自己却又希望贾斯廷发现自己。他太没有反侦察意识了，一个人在他身后跟着他走了那么久，他居然没发现一丝异样。

那个男人是谁呢？贾斯廷为什么会怕他？埃马纽埃尔在心中画下了几个巨大的问号。但他发现，贾斯廷这个人出乎意料地很有意思。


End file.
